magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tau Equipment and NPC's
'Equipment ' Armour XV15 Stealthsuit Precursor of more common XV25 Stealth Battlesuit is a slightly bigger version of Combat Armour wore by a standard Fire Warrior. Armour requires to have pilot (personal) to make use of the jet pack incorporated into Stealthsuit Stealthsuit also provides bonuses for carrying, pushing, and any action which requires test of Strenght like power armor Stealth field generator works on two modes, they can be changed as Free Action Passive mode: the enemy suffers -10 BS when targeting player wearing XV22 Stealthsuit, also cannot be decetded by enemy sensors Active mode: the enemy suffers -10 BS when targeting player wearing XV22 Stealthsuit, in addition, Stealth test have +30 bonus, when operating in active mode, the Stealthsuit's systems are actively interfering with and jamming enemy sensor devices. In so doing, the jamming itself will give away the fact that the Stealthsuit is present somewhere on the battlefield, but will make the detection of its actual location nearly impossible Primary Systems: Blacksun filters, enhanced motive systems, environmental seal, jet pack, multi-tracker, stealth field generator, microbead, and auspex XV15 Stealthsuit grants the Auto-Stabilized, Flier 12, and Unnatural Strength 2 traits While wearing a XV15 Stealthsuit you can also use any other weapons but that means you cannot arm yourself with Burst Cannon or Fusion Blaster XV22 Stealthsuit More of a kind of power armor than a standard battlesuit. The XV22 contains several innovations that helps wearer in combat enchatnig his abilities. While the support systems helps of course, it is up to user to fully use its potential. XV22 still require skill pilot (personal) to use in built jet pack Primary Systems:' '''Blacksun filters, enhanced motive systems,environmental seal, jet pack, multi-tracker, stealth field generator, microbead, and auspex XV22 Stealthsuit grants the Auto-Stabilized, Flier 12, and Unnatural Strength 2 traits 'Stealth field generato''r '''works on two modes, they can be changed as Free Action '''Passive mode:' the enemy suffers -10 BS when targeting player wearing XV22 Stealthsuit, also cannot be decetded by enemy sensors Active mode: the enemy suffers -10 BS when targeting player wearing XV22 Stealthsuit, in addition, Stealth test have +30 bonus, when operating in active mode, the Stealthsuit's systems are actively interfering with and jamming enemy sensor devices. In so doing, the jamming itself will give away the fact that the Stealthsuit is present somewhere on the battlefield, but will make the detection of its actual location nearly impossible Shield Generator: Protection Rating of 50 While wearing a XV15 Stealthsuit you can also use any other weapons but that means you cannot arm yourself with any arm mounted weapon designed for battlesuit XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit Armour Points: 15 All Hard Points: Size: Enormous Strength: 70 Primary Systems: Blacksun filters, enhanced motive systems, environmental seal, target lock, stealth field generator, jet pack Recommended Loadout: Availability: Near Unique Weapons ' Pulse Blaster ' Now converting its stats from tabletop to RPG system wasn't easy considering its profile changes as you move closer to the enemy so I've made three statlines for this magnificent piece of weaponry, and I hope you will like it because I do. Stats The long range The medium range The short range Special Rules: When firing on a short range, you always count as being at point blank range 'Ghostkeel Primary Weapon Systems' NPC's Fire Warrior Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds:12 Armour: Tau combat armour (6 all) Total TB: 3 Skills: Athletics (S) Awareness (Per), Command (Fel), Common Lore (Tau Empire, War) (Int), Dodge (Ag), Medicae (Int), Scholastic Lore, (Tau Art of War) (Int) +10, Stealth (Ag), Survival (Per) Shas'ui got 35 Fellowship and got Command (Fel) +10 Talents: Nerves of Steel, Rapid Reload, Bonding Ritual, Combat Formation, Fire Caste Weapon Training, Greater than the Sum, Supporting Fire Traits: Fighting Withdrawal, Fire Drill, For the Greater Good! Gear: Pulse Rifle (Basic; 150m; S/2/4; 2d10+3 E; Pen 4; Clip 36; Reload Half; Gyro-Stabilised) or Pulse Carbine (Basic; 60m; S/–/3; 2d10+2 E; Pen 4; Clip: 24; Reload Half; Gyro-stabilised) Bonding knife (Melee; d5+2 R; Pen 1; Balanced) Tau combat armour with inbuilt micro-bead, photo-visor, blacksun filter, 3 Tau photon grenades, 6 pusle rifle magazines, (Shas-ui got) GQ xeno auspex Pathfinder Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds:12 Armour: Tau recon armor (4 all) Total TB: 3 Skills: Athletics (S) Awareness (Per)+20, Command (Fel), Common Lore (Tau Empire, War) (Int), Dodge (Ag)+10, Medicae (Int), Scholastic Lore, (Tau Art of War) (Int) +10, Stealth (Ag)+20, Survival (Per), Tech-Use (Int) Shas'ui got 35 Fellowship and got Command (Fel) +10 Talents: Nerves of Steel, Rapid Reload, Bonding Ritual, Combat Formation, Fire Caste Weapon Training, Greater than the Sum, Supporting Fire, Spint Traits: Fighting Withdrawal, Fire Drill, For the Greater Good! Gear: Rail Rifle (Basic; 150m; S/-/-; 3d10+2 I; Pen 12; Clip 12; Reload 2 Full; Felling, Proven (2)) or Pulse Carbine (Basic; 60m; S/–/3; 2d10+2 E; Pen 4; Clip: 24; Reload Half; Gyro-stabilised,(with integral Markerlight and underslung photon grenade launcher) Bonding knife (Melee; d5+2 R; Pen 1; Balanced) Tau recon armour with inbuilt micro-bead, photo-visor, blacksun filter, 3 Tau photon grenades, 6 pusle rifle magazines, magnoculars incorporated into helmet, (Shas-ui got) GQ xeno auspex XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Movement: 12/24/36/72 Wounds: 30 Armour: XV8 Crisis Battlesuit (10 all) Total TB: 10 Skills: Athletics (S)+10, Awareness (Per)+10, Command (Fel), Common Lore (Tau Empire, War) (Int), Dodge (Ag)+10, Scholastic Lore, (Tau Art of War) (Int)+10, Pilot (Persona)+10 Talents: Ambidextrous, Dual Shot, Independent Targeting, Rapid Reaction, Sprint, Auto-stabilised, Dark-sight, , Traits: Flier(12), Size (Enormous), For the Greater Good!, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2) Gear: micro-bead, xenos-crafted auspex, translator unit, enhanced motive systems, environmental seal Weapons of each battlesuit vary from burst cannos to airburst fragmentation projectors, it is up to GM to choose which weapon the pilot has chosen to tako to battle. Few notes: when the battlesuit is destroyed, the pilot will eject himself, while ouside of his armour, the pilot lower his Streanght, Toughness and Agility of those of the standard Fire Warrior, his armor will be (2 body, legs, arms) and have Pulse Pistol as his weapon. The Battlesuit cannot be pinned by Suppresing Fire due to being big mech (I see what you wanna do powergamers >:C ) The battlesuit can also wield variety of melee weapons, but due to its size, weapon must have Ogryn-proff quality. Category:Weapon Category:Tau